


Changes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Jensen x Danneel
Series: Letters from the Dead [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326401
Kudos: 19





	Changes

“Someone saw the test after they saw you leave the bathroom. They just happened to accuse you and be right. I can’t believe you!” He was fuming. “You’re fifteen goddamn years old!”

You jumped when he raised his voice, wrapping your arms around your middle. “Get something to eat and go to your room.” Your mom spoke up. “We’ll talk about this more shortly.”

“I’m not hungry anymore.” You muttered, heading out of the room. Now you had to tell Miles. You couldn’t keep putting it off anymore, and you were nervous as all hell. As soon as you were in your room, you sat on your bed, your back against the wall. Leaning your head back, you sniffed, preparing yourself for the worst.

Finally, you grabbed your phone to text him, and hoped that he didn’t hate you.

* * *

That one text changed your entire world. You were already emotional, and terrified. Now, Miles knew. Then, you told Hayley, which was honestly more heartbreaking than telling Miles himself. It took him mere minutes to reply, but it felt like hours. Not that you blamed him, it was a huge deal. Your lives were about to change drastically.

Hayley was livid, but also wanting to be supportive as your best friend. And made you promise to never share those details with her. His parents had visited that weekend, and the families spent all day Saturday talking things out.

* * *

Now, you were sitting in the waiting room with Dan by your side. Miles had to work, and was an hour away. JJ was at daycare, and the twins were with Gen. You were two and a half months at this point- well past when you should have started getting seen. This was your initial visit, which included a dating scan. Reaching over, she gave your hand a light squeeze. “It’ll be okay.” She said gently. Of course, she was still upset, but that wouldn’t do you any good.

You shook your head, your eyes on your feet. “Dad’s pissed. Mile’s just had his life ruined, Hayley’s torn between hating me and trying to be there.” You sighed. “Nothing will be okay.” You muttered.

“Well, of course your dad’s upset.” She agreed. “You’re fifteen. He just got to know you as his daughter, and now you’re going to be a mother yourself. That’s huge.” There was no judgement in her voice, because that’s not what you needed. “The house is about to get so much more hectic. And his life was not ruined. Neither of you planned this, I know, but he’s a good guy.” That, she was thankful for. “As for Hayley…she’s your best friend, who’s having a baby with her older brother! That would be confusing for anyone.”

Wiping a tear from your cheek, you sniffed. “Miss Ackles?” Came the nurse’s voice, ending that conversation. Part of you was relieved, but your fear spiked again. This was really happening.

* * *

Driving home, you stared at the ultrasound in your hand. It had been three months since you told your family- and therefore the world- about you being pregnant. Here you were, just over five months, and you’d just had your second scan. Once again, Miles wasn’t there. This time, Jensen was. “Hey, it’ll work out.” He told you.

You gave him a sad smile. “Dad, you don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Act anything close to happy about this.” Your eyes went back to the scan. “I know you aren’t.” He had no reason to be.

Jensen sighed. “I’m not happy, kiddo. Far from it. You’re a teenager, and you’re pregnant.” He told you, causing your heart to clench. “Does that mean I’m not going to try to be there for my little girl? Hell no.” You glanced at him for a moment. “I still love you, and I’m sure once I see their face I’ll melt like a snow cone on a hot day.” He teased.

You chuckled softly, shaking your head. “Never gonna let that go, are you?” You asked, as the week before you cried when your snow cone had melted when you were sitting out back. You’d been wanting one all morning, and finally got one- just to have it melt faster than you could eat it.

* * *

You were lying on your side, staring straight ahead at the wall, your hand on your stomach. Dan sat behind you, rubbing your back. “He’ll be here.” She told you.

“No, he won’t.” You breathed, closing your eyes. “He barely talks to me.” Your voice broke as you said it, hating how things had changed since March.

She furrowed her brows. “What?” That didn’t sound like Miles. “Since when?”

You shrugged a shoulder. “It doesn’t matter.” What mattered is you were lying in a hospital bed, at 30 weeks, and had been for two days. And, for two days, you had been trying to get ahold of Miles, and nothing.

* * *

The side of Jensen’s fist was pounding on Mile’s parent’s apartment door, anger written all over his face. Finally, Hayley opened. “Where’s your brother?” He snapped, not wasting any time.

“Work. Like always…Why?” She asked, confused.

“Your parents here?” He asked, earning a nod. “Tell them you’re coming with me to get Miles, and then to see Y/N.” His anger cracked, and she saw the pain. “I’ll explain on the way.”


End file.
